Find a Way (a mc FanFic)
by DorkieGurl
Summary: Becky, my sister, wishes mc was real. the next day she gets taken by a black figure. What will happen next?
1. Taken

** Survive**

_Before I tell you my story, here's something you'll need to know about my friends and I:_

_ Holly- A weird, crazy fun, girl_

_ Asia- A quiet girl who loves her culture so much_

_ Diamond- A rich girl who is, well dumb_

_ Izzy- My best friend who is crazy, weird, loud, fun, funny, and sweet. Did i mention loud and loud?_

_ Becky- My sister who is always there for me_

_ Me, Macky. You'll find out more about me during the story_

_ This is my story..._

''Macky, Becky, go to sleep! N-O-W!'' my mom screams at us from downstairs. Me and my sister start to chuckle. ''Look a shooting star!'' my sister whispers. ''No matter how hard you try, wish wont come true.'' I tease. ''Shush I'm trying to make a wish.'' Becky says quietly. ''I wish MineCraft could come to life!'' my sister says to herself. ''And i wish you'd go to sleep.'' I mumble. The next day I woke up, _quick_. It felt like night went bey so fast. ''Wow, I'm so hungry!'' Becky says. ''Weird, me too.'' I say as I get some watermelon.''Izzy is here!'' my mom yells. ''Sup.'' she says as she comes through the kitchen. ''Asia's here the quiet one, so is Holly the weird one, and Diamond the dumbest girl I know.'' my mom says. ''Hey!'' Diamond says madly look ing at mom. ''Hi.'' my mom says patting Diamond on the head. ''He he he'' me and the girl's start to chuckle. ''Why, thats a beautiful, indian vase!'' Asia said with her eyes wide open. ''Thank you, I got it off of amazon.'' My mom said smiling at Asia. ''Oh, I thought it was from India. '' said Asia with a straight face. ''Nope, amazon. my mom says while pushing us outside. ''Play outside. Here's a ball!'' my mom says as she throws it at Holly's head.''Ow...'' Holly said as she stares at my mom close the door. ''Wow I'm so hungry. You guys?'' I say. ''Lets look at what we have in the cooler.'' Becky says as we walk over to the backyard. ''When did we start growing pumpkins here?'' I say to Becky. She jut shrugs.''Look at your cooler, it looks like a chest from MineCraft.'' said Holly. ''Its not ours.'' I say shaking my head. ''Open it.'' Izzy says staring at the chest. I open it. ''Its just apples.''I say turning around. Becky pulls m arm. ''Look, it has our family symbol.'' Becky says. ''Your symbol is a deer?'' Diamond asks as she makes a face. ''Yeah, it represents fast, faith, and courage.'' Becky says showing her deer bracelet. _BAM_! ''What was that?!'' Izzy says as she looks around. ''Its coming from the mountains, where the caves are.'' she says as she shivers. ''Creepy..'' I mumble. ''Girls, come inside quick!'' my mom says. We all race each other to the door. ''Ow! I tripped over a rock.'' Holly says rubbing her knee on the ground.''Go on without me!'' We all roll our eyes. ''You just tripped over a pebble, get up.'' Asia says reaching out her hand. ''Get the ball.'' my mom says waiting out side starring at the mountain. When we get inside we here it again. _BAM!_ ''I forgot to close the garage door.'' Becky says walking outside. ''Be quick.'' my mom says hesitating. ''Mom you ok? You look scared.'' I say rubbing my mom's back. _AHHHHH!_ We here from the garage. We all run outside with my mom in the front. We see Becky being carried from a black figure in the sky. ''Becky!'' my mom and I say.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Herobrine's mountain

** Survive**

_Before I tell you my story, here's something you'll need to know about my friends and I:_

_ Holly- A weird, crazy fun, girl_

_ Asia- A quiet girl who loves her culture so much_

_ Diamond- A rich girl who is, well dumb_

_ Izzy- My best friend who is crazy, weird, loud, fun, funny, and sweet. Did i mention loud and loud?_

_ Becky- My sister who is always there for me_

_ Me, Macky. You'll find out more about me during the story_

_ This is my story..._

''Macky, Becky, go to sleep! N-O-W!'' my mom screams at us from downstairs. Me and my sister start to chuckle. ''Look a shooting star!'' my sister whispers. ''No matter how hard you try, wish wont come true.'' I tease. ''Shush I'm trying to make a wish.'' Becky says quietly. ''I wish MineCraft could come to life!'' my sister says to herself. ''And i wish you'd go to sleep.'' I mumble. The next day I woke up, _quick_. It felt like night went bey so fast. ''Wow, I'm so hungry!'' Becky says. ''Weird, me too.'' I say as I get some watermelon.''Izzy is here!'' my mom yells. ''Sup.'' she says as she comes through the kitchen. ''Asia's here the quiet one, so is Holly the weird one, and Diamond the dumbest girl I know.'' my mom says. ''Hey!'' Diamond says madly look ing at mom. ''Hi.'' my mom says patting Diamond on the head. ''He he he'' me and the girl's start to chuckle. ''Why, thats a beautiful, indian vase!'' Asia said with her eyes wide open. ''Thank you, I got it off of amazon.'' My mom said smiling at Asia. ''Oh, I thought it was from India. '' said Asia with a straight face. ''Nope, amazon. my mom says while pushing us outside. ''Play outside. Here's a ball!'' my mom says as she throws it at Holly's head.''Ow...'' Holly said as she stares at my mom close the door. ''Wow I'm so hungry. You guys?'' I say. ''Lets look at what we have in the cooler.'' Becky says as we walk over to the backyard. ''When did we start growing pumpkins here?'' I say to Becky. She jut shrugs.''Look at your cooler, it looks like a chest from MineCraft.'' said Holly. ''Its not ours.'' I say shaking my head. ''Open it.'' Izzy says staring at the chest. I open it. ''Its just apples.''I say turning around. Becky pulls m arm. ''Look, it has our family symbol.'' Becky says. ''Your symbol is a deer?'' Diamond asks as she makes a face. ''Yeah, it represents fast, faith, and courage.'' Becky says showing her deer bracelet. _BAM_! ''What was that?!'' Izzy says as she looks around. ''Its coming from the mountains, where the caves are.'' she says as she shivers. ''Creepy..'' I mumble. ''Girls, come inside quick!'' my mom says. We all race each other to the door. ''Ow! I tripped over a rock.'' Holly says rubbing her knee on the ground.''Go on without me!'' We all roll our eyes. ''You just tripped over a pebble, get up.'' Asia says reaching out her hand. ''Get the ball.'' my mom says waiting out side starring at the mountain. When we get inside we here it again. _BAM!_ ''I forgot to close the garage door.'' Becky says walking outside. ''Be quick.'' my mom says hesitating. ''Mom you ok? You look scared.'' I say rubbing my mom's back. _AHHHHH!_ We here from the garage. We all run outside with my mom in the front. We see Becky being carried from a black figure in the sky. ''Becky!'' my mom and I say.

My mom tells us to get in the car. ''Where are we going?'' Izzy asks. ''You see that ice cream shop?'' my mom asks pointing at Baskin Robins. ''Yeah!'' Holly asks smiling like crazy. ''We're going way past that, all the way to the mountains.'' my mom says to Holly with a chuckle. ''Dang-it. But can we still get ice cream?'' Holly asks making a pouty face. ''Sorry, but _no_.'' my mom says while putting on her seat belt. ''I have to go home now. My um mom is having a umm a- a- a baby! Baby. Yeah, my mom is having a baby.'' Diamond says trying to wipe away her sweat. ''At school you said you could sleep over. You even brought your sleeping bag.'' Izzy says. ''Nope. I have to be home by... what time is it?'' Diamond says. ''2:42'' Asia says. ''Yup i have to be home by 2:42.'' Diamond says trying to leave the car. ''No, your mom told me that your going to sleep over.'' my mom says showing us the text. ''Dang-it,'' Diamond says rolling her eyes ''but can we still get ice-'' ''No, no, and no.'' my mom says while heading toward the mountain. _B__AM_! ''We're getting closer.'' my mom says driving up to the hill where the parking spots are. ''Wheres your deer bracelet?'' my mom says as she parks.''Right here why?'' I say. ''Look at it.'' my mom says with hesitation. 'I look at it and the deer starts glowing. ''Umm... whats going on?'' I say as I start inspecting the bracelet. ''Your bracelet is enchanted'' my mom says while she opens up a secret department in the car.''Is that a enchanted book case?'' Asia asks.''Yup'' my mom says as she takes off my bracelet. She enchants my bracelet as we all stare at it with our eyes wide open. ''You girls are gonna find Becky.'' my mom says as she gives e my bracelet and gives us potions. ''Asia and Diamond, here is a bracelet,and stay with each other. Holly heres a bracelet, stay with Mack. _BAM! AHHHHHHHHHHH! ''_Press the middle button to send a glow stone out, it'll light your way or warn you guys that your in danger!'' my mom says shouting over the loud noises. We all head out and put on our bracelet. ''See you on the top.'' we say as we hug each other. I give my mom a hug. ''Your dad would've came back, but you know. He's a busy man. I love you sweetie. Good luck.'' my mom says while she hugs and kisses me. We watch her leave. ''You ready?'' Asia says while she pulls a knife out of her pocket. We all stare at her. ''What? Its an ancient knife from china.'' she says as she smiles and starts skipping up the mountain. We all go up. ''Meet us at the middle.'' I say as I pull Holly's hand and run towards the middle._ Bam!_ ''Help!'' Holly says as she almost falls. ''I gotcha.'' I say as I reach out my hand. We both start going up. As we reach the middle, our bracelets start lighting up. ''What does it mean!?'' Holly says as she looks up to the sky. ''It means were close.'' I say as I start walking up. ''Wait for us!'' Asia and Diamond say. ''Wheres Izzy?'' I say. ''I'm over here!'' she says running to the middle. ''Your mom didn't know I was at the house, so she gave me a ride, bracelet, and now I'm here.'' Izzy says as she runs to the middle. ''Sup.'' she says as she catches her breath. We all hold hands and walk towards the middle.

We all look at the top. ''Thats like a zillion feet from here!'' Holly says. ''No its not, it's 1,263 feet. Duh.'' Asia says as she shows everyone her and I quote ''cool GPS''. ''Your mom gave me tents, sleeping bags, a chest, clothes. And a phone charger?'' Holly says, ''Where are we gonna plu-'' ''I have cable chord!''' Diamond says pulling out a VERY long cable chord. ''Like thats gonna work...'' I say as I watch the sun set. ''It's already connected to my house!'' Diamond says, putting on the charger. ''What the heck.'' Izzy says._ BAM!_ We all trip and fall in to a hole that used to be covered by a big, fake rock. What the?'' I say as I get up and look around. ''There's red water everywhere'' Holly says as she jumps on reddish brownish wood. ''Its called lava.'' Asia says as she gives Holly a little punch. ''Whose that?'' Izzy whispers to us as she points to a man with no pupils, drowning a wolf in the lava. ''That looks like herobri-'' Holly says as we all cover her mouth. ''Don't say his name!'' I say as I try to get out. We all keep quiet and keep our mouths shut. I hide behind a rock with Izzy. ''Wheres Diamond?'' Izzy whispers as she and I look around. ''Maybe she didn't fall in.'' I say, looking up at the hole. ''My back hurts.'' Izzy says as she shows me her back. It was bleeding. Really bleeding. I tear off a piece of my gloves that my mom gave me and wrap it around her back. ''Are you ok?'' I say. She doesn't answer. ''Izzy?'' I say. ''He's behind this rock.'' she whispers into my ear. I turn around a little bit and see his hair. I see Diamond put a rope in the whole. ''Hey look!'' I say showing Izzy. Holly and Asia climb up. I turn around and he is still behind us. I take out the chest and open it. There was a bow and arrow. ''I don't know how to use this.'' I say as I tug on Izzy's arm.''Just believe.'' she says. I smile at her and get in position. I shoot. He gets angry. And now were running around a burning hot lava. I jump on the rope and help Izzy up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
